


The Shrunken Hokage

by moedango



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hagoromo is playin a prank, He cared, Kurama aree just being cute, Shrunken Naruto, bad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: 10th October are no longer a cursed date to Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure. But, what will happen when the respectfull Hokage suddenly turned into...





	1. A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/n
> 
> Disclaimer 
> 
> I don't own Naruto, It's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's.
> 
> Here you go first chapter. This is my first fanfic here. 
> 
> Sorry if it's short. Comments please for more ideas. 
> 
> Gomenasai minna-san

The Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure were in his office, early in the morning (which he rarely do) doing his basic paperwork. Later, he was interrupted by the creaking voice of the door on front him. He quickly look at the door and saw his advisor coming in and in a total shock seeing him.

"N.. Na.. Naruto?!! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay home?! "Shikamaru stuttered. Naruto chuckle back as an answer.   
"Relax Shikamaru, I'll be doing some more paperwork today so I can have another free day tomorrow. I want to train Boruto since he always think I don"t have time for him. I want to suprise him actually," he explained chukkle in the same time.  
Shikamaru let out a sight and mutter ' What a drag' with a smile. He walked to the door before turning to Naruto again.  
"Do you want a coffee?"he asked.  
"Coffee sounds nice," he replied with a grin.

Not long after Shikamaru left Naruto checked his paperwork.  
"Yes! I'm almost done!"he said excitedly.  
Suddenly, a glass breaking noise were heard on his back. He quicly turned his face and saw a broken window with a scroll rolling to his feet. He grab and opened it. Then a puff of smoke filled the room.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Naruto yelled. He started to get dizzy and his vision blurred.  
 _'Damn it! This isn't a normal scroll! I can't move my body!"_  
He thought before he collapsed on the floor.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
"Oi, Naruto. I got your...., " before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he saw the Hokage office were a mess and the blonde Hokage were nowhere to be seen.  
Shikamaru let out a frustrated grunt and mutter out 'what a drag' before he went to the desk to put the cups coffee that he just bought. He picked up all the paperwork on the floor then stacked it nicely on the table. He noticed the open scroll on the table. Before he can reach it, he saw something moving under the desk. He sense Naruto chakra but somehow,...it was weak....  
 _'Did something happened to the_ _idiot_ _? Why is his_ _chakra_ _soo_ _low? He isn't injured, is he?'_ Shikamaru mind thought all of the possiblities before decide to check on himself.

"Oi, Naruto are you there? Why are your chakra so lo......, " he asked before he can finished the word he saw the Hokage haori were covered in blood.  
He was completely speechless. He picked up the haori then he saw something moving and he quickly grab it's arm.  
He was shocked to see.......


	2. Shrunk??!!!

"N....Na...Naruto?! "Shikamaru stutter out the word upon seeing a 4 years old Naruto in front of him with blood all over his body and baggy clothes.  
"WHERE IS JIJI?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!!! " the little Naruto burst out in anger,tears stained his pale cheekswhie his hand still clutching his bloody stomach.  
 _'What the?!!!! '_ Shikamaru thought. He look at the boy. He was glancing the whole office with his face full of....fear?  
"WHERE IS HE?!!! " Naruto continue to yell  as his puffy eyes still searching for the deceasead Hokage.

 _"_ _Jiji_ _? Isn't that what he called the Third? But the Third already dead, how come he didn't_  
 _remember? Plus even his body are.......'_ Shikamaru's mind thinked. Trying to put the pieces together.  
"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru exclaimed after realization hit him.   
He glanced to see Naruto again but he only saw only a trail of blood to the window.  
"Damn it! He ran away!!!" He cursed. Then he quickly reach out his phone and quickly called all of his friends (even Sasuke)  
 ** _"Everyone listen up, this is an_** ** _SS_** ** _ranked mission. The_** ** _hokage_** ** _were missing and he is in his child form with blood covering his body and mainly his stomach. According to my observation he won't be far. Find him! I'll explained what happened later!"_**  
He text quickly then ran out thru the window.  
 _'Since he was injured, he won't be far. And if this is really the younger version of him he won't be at the hospital since he hated it there. He must be trying to find his apartment!!!'_ Shikamaru thought while trying to sense his chakra.  
 _'Damn it! His_ _chakra_ _is_ too low! I can't find him. The only way to find him is using the sage mode, but the problem is..... HE IS THE ONLY PERSON IN _KONOHA_ _WHO CAN USE IT!!!!"_ Shikamaru thought while cursing to himself.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Meanwhile, Naruto were still running away from the villagers.   
_'Come on feet! Don't disappointed me just yet!'_ Naruto thought to himself. His hand now full of blood from his stomach. One of the villagers manage to stab him. Suddenly, the Konoha he knew seems soo different. Put that aside, need to find a safe! He saw the academy before quickly went inside and find an empty classroom which he went to the corner of the classroom. Blood trail all his track but he was too hurt to care.

He let out a relief sigh, hand still clutching his bloody stomach. His face were quite pale because of loosing too much blood. The classroom floor where he is sitting down, were covered by his own blood. His bare foot were quite sore now because of running without wearing any shoes. Unknown to himself of course, the class he was in was his future son's classroom and there were only a few hours until they appeared! His vision started to turn blurry. He pass out a few seconds later.


	3. What the?!!!

As Naruto, Shikadai, Denki,Mitsuki, Iwabe and (Himawari?) was walking together to their class. Boruto was busy mummbling to himself.

"Maaaaaaa.....I don't get it why does my mom want me to bring Hima-chan to class?" She even look super worried back then," Boruto pout but out mummble the last part.

_Flashback_ _....._

_"_ _Boruto-kun_ _, could you please take_ _Hima-chan_ _to school with you?_ _Iruka-_ _sensei already said it is fine!"_ _Hinata_ _said in a hurry. She was wearing a lighter outfit and look a lot like a mission gear._ _Boruto_ _and_ _Himawari_ _was eating their breakfast._  
 _"Sure, but why so sudden? I've never seen you in a rush before,"_ _Boruto_ _asked his mother back. He never saw his mother wore mission gear on_ _jounin_ _vest before._  
 _"Let's just say that, there was an important mission that needs my help,"_ _Hinata_ _answered while desperately trying to wear her_ _shinobi_ _sandals quickly._  
 _"Mission?!"_ _Boruto_ _exclaimed excitedly because it's really rare to have an important missions now a days, so when there was one_ _Boruto_ _will be really excited._  
 _"What kind of mission? Can I join? "_ _Boruto_ _said with excitement._  
 _"_ _BORUTO_ _! "_ _Hinata_ _yelled._ _Boruto_ _stiffened._ _Hinata_ _never raise her voice unless it is really serious. She turned to face her son. She let out a sad sigh._  
 _"I'm sorry that I raise my voice, but please_ _Boruto_ _, please listen to what I just said just now. Take care of your sister for me until I'm back,_ _ok_ _? "_ _Hinata_ _said in a soothing yet a begging voice. She_ _jently_ _pat his_ _head. It_ _hurt_ _Boruto_ _to see his mother in this situation. 'Where were his father at this time?' he thought angrily_  
 _"Fine....., "_ _Boruto_ _finally said._ _Hinata_ _smiled at him._  
 _"_ _Thank you, "she said then kiss his forehead._ _Hinata_ _stand up and went to the door before_ _dissapeared_ _in the dawn.'_

Boruto stopped walking before turning to his little sister. Himawari was carried by Inojin on his shoulder. Inojin, Iwabe and Himawari were busy looking at Denki's mini laptop which he was showing them a new tech.

When all of them were near to the door, they all spotted Sumire, Sarada, and Chouchou ready to get into the class. Himawari perked up and quickly ran to them.   
"Sarada- nee, Chouchou- nee, Sumire - nee! " she exclaimed before giving all of them a big hug. Boruto let out a sigh.   
"Girls...., " Boruto mummble under his breath.   
"I know right, "Inojin said.   
"Troublesome, " Shikadai said with a yawn.  
After the shadow incident, Sumire are no longer have to need to destroy the village. She have turned friendlier and less shy than before.   
"Ne, ne, onii-chan. Can I go with them? "Himawari asked her big brother while tugging his coat. She was giving him a puppy eyes.

'Damn it!  It's that eye again! This is the other thing I don't like about Hima-chan's eyes other than byakugan!' Boruto thought to himself trying to resist the urge to say 'yes'. Finally Boruto let out a sigh.  
"Fine, but you have to stick with the girls, kay'?" he said. Himawari quickly tackle her brother and give him a hug.  
"Arigatou, onii-chan!" she yelled the tug ALL girls into the class while the boys look flabbergasted.  
"Your little sister sure are strong...., " Denki said breaking the silence. Boruto shivered.   
"You guys have no idea..., " Boruto mumble out.

Meanwhile......

"Hima-chan, lets play hide n seek. I'll count you guys hide, kay?" Sarada said turning to her friends. All of them nod.   
"O~kay. Let's start. Ichi.... Ni.... San..., " Sarada said then started count. Sumire, Himawari and Chou Chou waisted no time to hide. 

Himawari P.O.V

 _'Maybe if I hide at the corner back of the class_ _Sarada_ _-nee can't find me, '_ I thought before quietly went to the corner back of the class to hide but suddenly, I felt that my hands were wet and sticky. I look and saw my hands were covered by something that as red as the blood.   
_'What is this? '_ I thought to myself. I raised my head as my eyes widen.

Normal P.O.V

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "   
Boruto stiffened. His eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it too well.   
"HIMAWARIIIIII!!!!!" Boruto yelled while running as quickly as he could. Inojin, Shikadai, Iwabe, and Denki follow him from behind. Then, there he saw his little sister sitting on the ground, shivering with fear. Tears stained her face. Boruto ran then hug her in a protective way.  
"Himawari! What hapened? Are you alright?!" Boruto asked his little sister. Himawari didn't answer and kept on crying. She clutched her nii-chan's black jacket.   
"Onii-chan,...scary....,it's too scary...," Himawari said in between her sobs and hiccups. Her tears never stopped flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.  
"Shhh..It's okay, Hima-chan, nii-san is here," Boruto said with some soothing voice in it. He hug her sister even tighter after he saw...  
 ** _To be continue....._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**I'm just kidding...** _

A fresh looking blood splatter on the corner of the room. The blood's smell wafted near them. Sarada. Inojin, Shikadai, Denki, Iwabe, Sumire, Chouchou, Mitsuki, and Sumire came running to Boruto and Himawari's side.  
"W...Wha...," Denki stutter unable to mutter out any complete word. Sumire stare in horror while cupping her mouth preventing herself from throwing up. Iwabe look the blood with disgust. Mitsuki turned from his happy face into a much serious battle stare. Chouchou dropped her potato chips on the floor while stare at it. Sarada activating her sharingan to check if it's a genjutsu but to her horror. Shikadai and inojin were both thinking.

Suddenly.....  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How's that frighten you guys up? You should see the look on your face," yell an unknown blond with three whiskers on each cheeks. His eyes winced once or twice.  
 _'Don't winch! They will notice it and they will torture you even more!'_ the boy thought to himself.  
"Everyone was dumbstruck. A tick mark appeared on Boruto's head.  
"WHY YOU BRAT!!!!" Boruto yelled then grab younger Naruto's baggy clothes then slam him hard on the corner right at the blood stained wall. Naruto gasped with a little tear stained his eyes. Blood started to slowly pour out from his injured stomach but to his luck, no one realize it though because his shirt has already been covered by his previous blood lost so no one can tell the different.  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?!!!!!!! THAT IS REALLY A TERRIBLE PRANK! DON'T YOUR PARENT'S EVER THOUGHT YOU ABOUT MANNERS OR  A MUCH SAFER PRANK?!!! THIS TYPE OF PRANK IS NOT SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH,-TTEBASA!!!" Boruto yelled loudly to Naruto. Sarada put a hand on Boruto's shoulder. Himawari ran to Inojin with watery eyes which he quickly hug her.   
"Nee, Boruto, he just a kid, Shannaro. Don't be too hard on him. Even you pull a prank or two sometimes, you know," Sarada said in concern. She never saw this side of Boruto before so she got really worried with his sudden outburst.  
"But it still a terrible prank Sarada. What happened if someone think it is a real blood?" he said back to her.

**Meanwhile...........**

All the adults were busy searching for their lost hokage around Konoha until...  
"Find anything?" Shikamaru asked the adults. Everyone shook their head in unison.   
"Tch, this is bad, " Shikamaru cursed. Then, out of the blue both Kiba and Akamaru jump out of on of the bushes nearby.   
"Guys!! We've got two news. One good and one bad. Which one you guys wanna hear first?" Kiba said as both him and Akamaru panting for air.   
"The good one, " the rest of the adults said in unison.   
"Well,when we were searching around the village we fount a blood trail and Akamaru said it was Naruto's blood! The bad new is that the blood trail down to the academy. When I mention academy it means he is near with the kids!" Kiba said in a serious tone. All the adults gasped as they finally realized something.   
"The kids!!!!" Everyone said at the same time before turning to each other.  
"We have to go. Inform Konohamaru, Anko, and Iruka sensei quickly!" Shikamaru said in a rush.

**At the academy......**

"Ji... Ji, " Naruto tried to called for the deceased Hokage. His tears flow like a waterfall. Everyone in the class noticed and started to panic a little.   
"H.. Hey! You alright?" Boruto asked.   
"JIJIIIIIIII! JIJIIIIIIIII!" Naruto wailed while trying to rub off the tears in his eyes. The children, especially Boruto,suddenly felt bad.   
"It hurts! It hurts! Help me! Jijiiiiii!" Naruto said between the sobs. The heartbreaking wails echo the whole classrooms making everyone felt somewhat pity for the boy.   
**'Switch with me, '**

_"Eh?"_

Suddenly, Naruto's world turns black as he fainted. He can no longer control his body. His baby blue eyes turned into a fox like bloodthirsty eyes. His teeth grew into sharps fangs and twisted into a dangerous smile. The Kyuubi's chakra engulfed his little body. All the children gasped then quickly step a few feet away from the boy.   
Boruto and Inojin hug the Sarada and Himawari protectively around their arms. Sarada blush as red as her papa's favourite food while Himawari hug Inojin back. Mitsuki stepped in front of  Chouchou to protect her. Shikadai turned into a battle stance. Sumire and Denki hide behind Iwabe who already got hold of his weapon ready to launch back any attacks.   
Suddenly, the classroom door were abruptly opened by Hinata with tears staining her eyes.   
"Naruto-kun!"she yelled for her husband. Everyone were puzzled.   
_'What the hell is going on?! '_


	4. What Should We Do Now?

The dark chakra from the Kyuubi started fill up the room. The dark chakra wrapped around the little boy were dark shade of red turning him into Kyuubi mode version 2 adding it's tails by seconds. All the parents are in a battle stance , ready to attack the 'Kyuubi' while Shikamaru stay silence,  observing the situation for strategies. Shino and Kiba was busy evacuate the classroom while some of the children are freaking out.   
"Shit! Don't tell me that even Kurama forgot about us! This is bad! We are no equal to him, Shikamaru! What should we do now?! " Kiba said.  There was a slight panic tone in his voice.   
"Tch, I'm still thinking all the possibilities that might happened. So for now, lure him out of here, " Shikamaru said in serious tone. With that everyone scatter around the classroom and quickly turned into a battle stance.   
Then, they all heard a sickening laugh coming from the little Kyuubi. His hand started to form a bijuu ball. 

 _'He's using his hand? Doesn't the_ _Kyuubi_ _was suppose to make_ _bijuu_ _dama_ _using his mouth? '_ Shikamaru thought to himself before thinking of another theories. 

Suddenly, they all heard a knock on the window and saw Konohamaru outside. The Kyuubi turned to Konohamaru before letting out a loud growl. He throw the bijuu dama to the window to attack Konohamaru which he quickly reflect by opening the window.   
"SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! You just let a bijuu dama which is a gigantic bomb on it's way to the village!!" yelled Anko.   
"Oh cruds! I completely forgot! Well shit!" Konohamaru said before cursing to himself.   
Then, suddenly everyone saw a black hole suck the bijuu dama before it manage to go near the village. Suddenly the Kyuubi was froze in place, unable to move.   
"Does all that dobe's subordinates are stupid like him? " sigh a voice above Konohamaru. Sakura froze on her spot.   
"A... A... Anata/Sasuke-nii?!!! " both Sakura and Konohamaru said in unison.   
"It's good that you're here though," sigh Shikamaru while  scratching the back of his neck.   
"What happened?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice. Shikamaru let out another distressful sigh.   
"It was morning, he was doing some paperwork much to my shock...," Shikamaru started before Kiba interupted.   
"W.. Wait! He is doing paperwork without you asking him?!!! Wow that's a shocker," Kiba said.   
"Yeah, that's why I was shocked. He told me that he want to have another day of so that he can train Boruto since that Boruto always said that he always busy and doesn't have any time for his family. I went to buy some coffee afterward leaving him inside the office. Later I found him under his desk, covered in blood in his 4 year old body. He yell at me asking where is Sandaime-sama before running away," Shikamaru told the adults inside the. He light up a cigratte, taking out a kunai before throwing it to the door. All the adults look at the door.   
"Stop hiding and eavesdropping, I knew you guys were there the whole time I told the story, " Shikamaru said sternly to the door. The parents weren't shock since all of them already sense their chakras. The door silently swung open revealing the children minus Himawari who silently asleep in the next class.   
"Boruto! Why on earth are you eavesdropping on us?! Didn't I told you to stay?!" Hinata said sternly to her son earning flinch from most person in the room.   
_'Wow, never thought that_ _Hinata_ _/Aunt_ _Hinata_ _could ever raise her voice, '_ everyone thought to themselves.   
Suddenly, there were a loud roar coming from the 'Kyuubi', erupting the classroom.   
"Shit!" Sasuke cursed to himself. "He manage to get out of my jutsu!"  
Then, the 'Kyuubi' ran out from the class thru the window, broke it to pieces in the process. Shikamaru turned to Hinata.   
"Hinata, do you know anything that the Kyuubi from this time line knew?" he asked her looking to her eyes seriously. Hinata were slightly surprise while Sasuke and Sakura were busy holding off the 'Kyuubi'. Ino turned to face her former teammate.   
"Are you saying tha-," she said before being interrupt by the Nara   
"I'm not sure myself, but I might have some diagnosis that may prove that this Kyuubi are from our timeline," he said as they all ran quickly on the wall. Hinata think for a while before turning to Shikamaru.  
"I think I may knew a thing about Kurama-san," Hinata told them.   
"Then let's try it," Shikamaru smirked while his wife blushed at the sight(yep, Temari loves his smirk).  
Suddenly........  
"SHAANNNAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura let out a scream before punching the earth below, making a big crater around the 'Kyuubi' causing it to be trapped inside the earth. The 'Kyuubi' let out a growl.   
"There's no running away," Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Sasuke smirk at the sight of his wife beautiful fighting figure.The children, who was watching by the window sweat dropped.   
_'Who knew that mama/_ _Sakura_ _-_ _oba_ _could be this scary and serious when fighting, '_ they all thought to themselves.   
Suddenly, everyone(including the adults) felt a chill down their spine when they heard a soft yet dangerous voice from the former Hyuuga heiress.  
"Kurama-saaaan~," she said innocently. The 'Kyuubi seems to froze in place, looking at the actived Byakugan eyes and if you look closer,you could see the bead if sweat on the 'Kyuubi's' face.  
"What did I say about destroying or ruining a place?!!!"Hinata said, raising her voice by seconds. The 'Kyuubi' let out an 'eeep!' before sinking deeper into the crater.  
"TALK TO ME,OR THEY WILL BE NO MORE BRUSHING YOUR FUR FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!" Hinata yelled loudly. Everyone swear dropped.  
 _'Since_ _when_ _Hinata_ _/_ _Hinata_ _-_ _sama_ _/_ _kaa_ _-_ _san_ _can be this cr_ _ _e__ _epy?and...brushing the_ _Kyuubi's_ _fur?!!!'_ everyone thought to themselves.  A moment of silence until....

"SERIOUSLY?!!!!" as they all screamed.

Back to Kurama,this is indeed something to much. He loves the way Hinata or Naruto brushed his fur, (since all his previous Jinchuuriki are afraid of him) so he back up.   
"Fine, fine you got me brats, " Kurama (in Naruto's body) said before letting out a huff. The dark chakras were lifted leaving behind a pair of fox ears and nine tails made of orange bubble.  
"Geeez! That pink banshee really is a pain in the ass," Kurama mutter to himself.   
"Who's started first, huh?!" she screamed back.   
"Yeah, yeah whatever....,"he said rolling his eyes. He look down.   
"Ummm... Can someone help? I can't get out...., " he said in a slight blush on his face. Hinata ran to him before pulling him out of the giant crater. The fox in a boy's body blush as he thanked his ex-Hyuuga heiress.

_'Cute,'_

 She gently put him down on the flat ground showing his blood soaked white shirt and blue shorts with a lot of thorns and the boy's body are covered with bruises and blood. His feet were swollen since he ran without wearing any shoes. The cuts around his body we're quite visible to see.

"It's pretty funny when you heard a deep voice coming from a little boy, nee Sai?" Ino said looking at her husband. Sai gave her a smile.   
"What the hell happened anyway?" Karui asked looking at the boy with fox figure with her elbow on her husband's shoulder supporting her.

Kurama turned to face the adults. "Well......., "

To be continue.........


	5. Watching His Past and Realization

**"Well...,"** Kurama started. **"How about we get inside the class explain to the little brats before I explain myself,"** Kurama suggest in bored tone before letting out a yawn."Well, that wasn't such a bad idea, I guess," Sai stated earning nods from most people. While they all walk, Temari started to giggle much to the shock of most people since she's the most serious woman they knew and causing Shikamaru to blush bright red at the sight.   
_'Damn it! She looks so damn cute!'_ Shikamaru thought before facing away, blush still present on his face.   
**"Why are you laughing,tornado?"** Kurama said in irritating voice.   
"I don't know, it's just that....*pfft* it's funny knowing the almighty, blood thirsty, fox demon love someone to brush his fur*giggle*," Temari said between the giggles.

Inside the classroom........

"Okay, what just happened, -ttebasa?! Why are there a 4 years old kid that look a lot like dad, covered in blood, play pranks before suddenly, POOF! Turn into a fox like beast with nine tails??!!!!" Boruto screamed while making gestures of what he was saying the whole scene he just saw. Silence filled the room before everyone heard a nonstop coughing came from the fox possess child. He didn't stop coughing even though blood start to drip from his mouth in the process much to the kids and adults horror.   
"Kurama- san! Are you okay?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.   
**"Che, damn it. His ribs are broken and looks like the cut on his stomach has opened as well......must be the crater........at least this injuries are not the worst that this kid experienced,"** Kurama mummble to himself letting blood to trickling  out of his lips. He turned to Sakura as he sat down.  
 **"** **Oi** **, pink banshee, you better help me heal this brat since you made this kid's injury worse thanks to that giant crater of yours,"** Kurama said in an annoyed voice while clutching Naruto's stomach with blood oozing out.  
"Eheh, gomen,gomen," Sakura said while scratching the back of her neck.  
"Well,it's your fault to start with," Shikamaru stated.  
"I wonder what that dobe has done to even make you got involved in this childish play," Sasuke said in annoyance.

"What are you?!!!!" Boruto screamed ,pointing his finger at Kurama. Kurama gave out a sigh.  
 **"Is that how you talk to your old man,brat?!"** Kurama yelled back.  
"How could a 4 years old kid be my shitty old man,-ttebasa?" Boruto answered earning a glare from both his mother and 'father' from calling him 'shitty old man'.

 **"You really need to learn more about manners,lil' brat. Anyway, it's nice to formally meet you** **Uzumaki** **Boruto** **,"** Kurama said with a grin. Before Boruto could utter any word, Sarada stepped out before punching Boruto hard on the head. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK ILL OF KURAMA-SAN AND NANAIDAME-SAMA YOU JERK!" Sarada screamed in Boruto's ear making him jerking away from her earning snickers from his friends.   
"I'm sorry, Boruto really is a jerk sometimes," Sarada apologies on her friend behalf.

 **"** **Pffffft** **......** **Ahahahahahaha** **! Man that little** **Uchiha** **does know how to kick that brat....** **Ahahahahahaha** **!"** Kurama laughing his eyes out. He was laughing before Shikamaru started to fake cough to gain the tailed-beast attention. 

"You do know that we have a lot to explain to them," Shikamaru said while pointing his thumb to the children. 

 **"Yeah, yeah. I got it. But maybe showing you might be easier,"** and with that Kurama made a few hand seals.   
"What do you mea-.."before  Shikamaru could even finish his word, the room were filled with a bright yet warm light.

~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Everyone started to woke up before realising where there are.   
"What is this place?" Shikadai said while looking around the sewer in a astonishing tone which he rarely used.   
Everyone look around the place they were in. 

"Mama, do you know what place this is?" Sarada asked her mother. 

"I'm not so sure. How bout you anata? Do you know anything?" Sakura asked her husband only received a nod. 

"Looks like that we are i-," before Sasuke could finish his word, he was interrupted by a booming voice.   
**"** **Oi** **! Wake up you sleepy heads. I don't have time for this. Gotta need to heal this brat,"** boom a giant orange kitsune with nine tails swaying behind his back with his arms fold and they all saw a little child lying in front of him. The blonde boy look the same as before, full of bruises and blood around his body except that he doesn't have the fox ears and tails. 

"Woaw! What are you mister?" Boruto cried in amazement. 

 **"Well to all the next generation kids, this is my true** **form.** **I guess this is the fist time you guys see me even for you little miss** **Uchiha** **, right?"** Kurama said in a bored filled voice. Sarada give Kurama a nod confirming his statement. Kurama look around. 

 **"You guys must be wondering what is this place, right?"** Kurama asked the humans while most of them nod confirming his words. 

 **"Well, this is your honourable** **Hokage's** **mindscape** **or in other word his subconscious mind. Only** **Sasuke** **and** **Shikamaru** **have been here** **before. Anyway, watch and stay silence,"** Kurama said before pointing down to the water which started show images.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **"*pant*pant* Damn it! I accidentally fall asleep. Now I don't know where to hide," said a blonde boy who were running away with his tiny feet. The sky were getting darker by minutes. Footsteps could be heard from the distance.**_

"Why is he running away?" Inojin asked.   
"And why is he regretting for fallen asleep?" Iwabe asked.   
"Just watch kids, just watch," Shikamaru said silently.

_**"FIND THAT DEMON CHILD! MAKE SURE THAT HE DIE TODAY!!!! WE CAN'T LET HIM  STAY ALIVE!!!!!!"  scream a villager with a broken sake bottle in his hand.** _ _**Naruto** _ _**, who was hiding at the back of a dark alley, cupped his mouth tightly.** _   
_**'SHUT UP! DON'T SAY A WORD!  DON'T SAY A WORD!'** _ _**Naruto** _ _**keep thinking to himself with tears stained his eyes.** _

_**Suddenly,he felt a hand pulling him in a rough move before pinning both of his hand with** _ _**a** _ _**kunai** _ _**onto the flat cold wall.** _ _**Naruto** _ _**started to flinch as both of of his hand are starting to bleed and blood drip down from the** _ _**kunai** _ _**to the floor.** _

Screams and gasps we're heard as they all see a helpless little child we're tortured for nothing he did.  The corner of their eyes started to feel sting as the other see it with full of guilt in their heart.

**_Naruto_ ** **_raise his little head to see the villager who pin him._ **   
**_"What do you want?!  I didn't do anything that deserves this. I pull pranks but what did I do for all of you to do this?!!!"_ ** **_Naruto_ ** **_yelled loudly as he struggle to free himself from the_ ** **_kunai_ ** **_that put him in place so that he could ran away. But he can't. The_ ** **_kunai_ ** **_we're too deep into the wall and whenever he struggle, it's seems that the wound would go deeper and blood kept flowing out of his little hands like fountain pouring out waters._ ** **_One of the villagers pull his head hard to face him._ **   
**_"How's that you_ ** **_Kyuubi_ ** **_brat?! you shouldn't meant to be born! I bet your parents threw you away out of shame," he said in a sinister yet cruel_ ** **_voice. The alley we're now filled with angry mobs that seeking revenge upon their family death. One by one attack the poor child. Blood was_ ** **_splatered_ ** **_on the walls. Some were throwing pieces of broken glass. Some were punching him and some were pouring sake all over_ ** **_himand_ ** **_his wounds to made him suffer even more. A few minutes later, everyone left the badly wounded child, still hanging on the wall with a_ ** **_kunai_ ** **_putting him in place._ **

Watching those horror yet suffering scenes are more than enough to make people's stomach to go sick and even throwing up. Himawari  were crying uncontrolably  in Inojin's arms while he try his best to comfort her and to surpass the urge to throw up at the same time. Sarada were also in the same state as Himawari but instead she is holding Boruto tightly while Boruto looked at the scene with wide eyes. Iwabe,Denki and Sumire were in a group hug with tears stained their eyes. Chouchou were to stunned to even hold a chip while Mitsuki patting her back. Both Shikadai and Mitsuki were watching it with a serious gaze.

 _'Is this how he got his birthday celebrated?!!!! What kind of childhood  is this?! And why  he didn't tell us anything about this?!!!'_ everyone other than Sasuke and Shikamaru thought to themselves. Both of them has already knew about this since the three of them became closer friends and since Kurama trust them, he decide to show them every single birthday that Naruto have ever experience. It's very painful even for them who only saw it. He have to endure a lot of pain,loneliness, and more importantly is the suffering and torture on his birthday.

Suddenly the same light engulf them and before they realise, they already back inside the classroom. Some were still crying, some were pinching themselves thinking this is just a dream and they were opt to get up, but they didn't, instead there are tears shedding, regretting everything bad that they had done to Naruto. Suddenly, they all heard someone clearing his throat. 

 **"Alright, alright. Stop with this damn drama. I've fade up with it and besides, he already forgave every single person who did** **to him and besides, as dumb and idiot he can be, he still the same person you guys knew for so long,"** Kurama said while still using Naruto's body.   
**"Anyway,** **oi** **pink banshee, could you heal this brat outer wounds? Gotta need to heal those broken bones and some organs,"** Kurama said as he look at Sakura. Sakura, who already used to him called her like that give him a nod. Every adults knew that Kurama created nicknames for each of them for easier to remember rather than memorise their name. He remembered some but still love the nicknames better.

**"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that there are still some pieces of broken sake bottle inside his stomach,"** Kurama said as he lift Naruto's shirt. 

"Oi! You're supposed to mentioned it earlier! God, what am I going to do with you?!" Sakura practically yelled at the tailed beast. 

"That dobe really does corrupt you bad huh?!" Sasuke said in an angry tone with a bit sarcasm in it. Hinata keep apologising for no reasons.

"Hey, how is it possible that Naruto is the only one effect-," Shikamaru asked. Kurama look at him while pulling down the blood stained shirt down before letting out a weak smile adorn on his face.

 **"He knew something was up when he open up that damn scroll, so he decide to put a seal on me so that nothing may effect me,"** Kurama said while remembering his jailer's last word before he turned into a kid. 

_Flashback...._

_"_ _KURAMA_ _, STAY STILL AND DO ANYTHING!"_ _Naruto_ _screamed as thick smokes started to fill up his subconscious mind._

**_"_** ** _Oi_** ** _, what's going on,_** ** _gaki_** ** _? Why is there so much smoke?"_** _Kurama_ _asked as he say the panic in his companion eyes._  
 _"I'm sorry, as much as I hate to do this, I don't have any choice so bear with it!"_ _Naruto_ _said as he put a seal on_ _Kurama_ _before closing him inside a cage and put a seal on the cage to._  
 ** _"_** ** _Oi_** ** _,_** ** _gaki_** ** _!"_** _Kurama_ _yelled at_ _Naruto_ _._  
 _"If anything happened to me, try to solve it with those guys, okay?"_ _Naruto_ _said with a sad smile on his face. One of his hand cover his mouth while the other hand do some hand seal._  
 ** _"_** ** _Naruto_** ** _! Tell me what the hell is going on?!!"_**  
 _"Fuin!"_  
 _As_ _Naruto_ _said those words, everything went blank......._

**"That kid really is a troublesome person to** **handle....,"** Kurama mumble to himself with Shikamaru listening attentively.

"So, do you want to look at the scroll? I'm pretty sure it's still in the office. Want me to get it?" Shikamaru said in normal tone much to the shock of his friends and the next generation kids. 

"WHAT THE HELL?  DAD/SHIKAMARU/ SHIKAMARU-JII NEVER OFFER TO TAKE SOMETHING FOR OTHERS?!!! IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD?!!!" everyone thought to themselves .  
 **"Yeah, sure...,"** Kurama answered back as he went back to Naruto's mind. The pair of fox ears and nine tails started to disappeared.

To be continue.............


	6. Healing The Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is being healed.

The unconscious Naruto we're held by Shikamaru which he carefully lay him down on the desk.   
"Why won't you bring him to the hospital?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the Hokage advisor. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka and Anko look nervously at each other before letting out a sigh.

“Let’s just say that he hates that place to guts in this age….,” Kakashi answered solemly while looking at the confused adults and children. He turned to face the little Naruto.

“Come on, let’s heal him first then we talk. Anyway Sakura, both me and Anko could help you identified which part of his wounds damaged the most since we healed him before,” Kakashi said as he examined Naruto. There was a pause.

“WHAT?!!!!! YOU HEALED HIM BEFORE????!!!!!!!!” screamed most of the adults. Almost everyone in the room stared at the ex-Hokage,Anko and Iruka. Three of them were freeze on their on spot as questions started to swarm them like bees.

“SHUT THOSE SHITS UP!!!!!!” someone yelled. Everyone were to shocked to utter any words as the man’s voice echo throughout the class. The man look totally pissed off. The man are non other than….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shikamaru???!!!!

 _‘Óh, Shit!!!! Shikamaru-san/dad looks totally pissed!! Thats not a good sign.’_ everyone mentally cursed. All of them knew it very well, whenever Shikamaru or Sasuke started to yelled, things are bout’ to go shit.

“Now, anyone who can’t be a help on healing this kid better get your ass out of this room,” both Sasuke and Shikamaru growled with anger flashing in their eyes. Those  words were more than enough to make everyone who have no relation with medical ninjutsu to leave the room instantly.

“Now…where were we?” Shikamaru said as he turnd back his gaze to Naruto. Kakashi started to inspect Naruto’s wounds before pointing to his stomach. He then turned to his female student.

“You can start heal him there. That’s the most serious wound he has,” Kakashi explained as he cut Naruto’s bloody shirt, revealing his Nine Tiagram Sealing Seal on his stomach,covered with some dried blood and some new blood poured out as the poor child breathe heavily while gasping for air. Ino,Sakura and Hinata stare at the wound in utter shock while Kakashi, Anko, Iruka,Shikamaru and Sasuke only look at it unaffected by the wounds. A few seconds later they snapped out of their daze and started to heal Naruto.

Meanwhile……

“I still can’t believe that kid was my shitty old man,” mummble Boruto under his breath. Sarada hit his head hard.

“OI!!! What was that for, teme?!” yelled Boruto while trying his best to surpass the feeling of being punched by his _*cough*crush*cough._

“Baka! You saw his condition right?! You saw what happened to him when he was a kid, right?! How can you still insult Nanadaime like that?!!!” yelled Sarada to her dumb teammate tears running down her cheeks and so does his little sister.” I never... *sniff* thought that *sniff* papa has to go through all that,” sobbed Himawari in Sarada’s arm. Boruto grit his teeth. Heck, even he felt bad for insulting his dad before.

“It’s not that! I was just…. Wondering……how is he able to endure all the pain? And not only that, he manage to keep it a secret for a very long time,and no one knew anything about his past, not even kaa-chan. No one other than Rokudaime, Anko-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru-san and Sasuke-san,” Boruto said in a low sad voice. Everyone just stay silent, unable to say anything. Well no one can deny anything he said.

“Hey, I might have an idea,” someone said, breaking the silence of the tense atmosphere. Everyone turned to face the person who spoke. The young Nara tense a little when everyone look at him at the same time.

“Oh, go you have a plan, Shika-kun?” Mirai asked her mentor’s son. She came to the school with her mother a while ago. The Nara boy look at her with his emerald green eyes before facing down.

“I was wondering that….,well…. since he never had a nice birthday celebrated, why don’t we make one for him?” he suggest while fidgeting. He was a bit shy,okay? Everyone stare at the Nara heir with various face but most of them are a happy face. “Well then, that is exactly what are we going to do then! Yosh! Let’s make a birthday party for tou-chan that he will never forget!” Boruto exclaimed excitedly while pumping his fist to the air. His friends grin and smile at him.

Yeah, they are going to make the Seventh have the time of his life today. Besides, it’s not everyday you get to please a Hokage who turned into a kid, right?

Meanwhile……

"Oi, Kurama," Shikamaru called out to the tailed beast before throwing the scroll towards him. Kurama, who still using Naruto's body catches the scroll effortlessly.  
Naruto's body already started to heal at a fast rate so it's fine to move now. Kurama open the scroll and put it into the table. Everyone watch in silence as the tailed beast read the scroll.  
"Is something's wrong Kurama-kun?" Hinata asked right after she saw an irk mark appeared on his head. Well people could have known that he is totally pissed right now since he flipped the whole table.  
**"OH MY GOD!!! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT KIND IF SICK PRANK DOES THAT FUCKING SAGE THING?!!!"** Kurana let out a scream. " Ano, Kurama-san, what did you just read?" Sakura asked with a bit impressed look on her face. Seeing a kid flipping out a teacher's table is really is something. He look at her with a grumpy face.  
**"That idiot Sage of the Six Path thinks that it would be a great idea to turn Naruto into a child so that he can at least experience his birthday without all the abusive past. And as a present for him for being a Hokage,"** Kurama said with a growl while grinding his teeth.   
_'W... Wha... What the hell?!!'_ All the adults thought at the same time. So after all this facade, it was just that freaking Kami of Shinobi pulling out a prank?!

"Well then, what should we do know?" Temari asked looking at the adults inside. Before anyone could answer, the door of the classroom were opened and in come Konohamaru.

“You guys shouldn’t be worried about that. The kids already beat you guys to it. They are planning a big party for Naruto-nii,” he said with a chuckle as he look at the adult’s eyes. All the parents look at each other before letting out a sigh.

 **“Well, looks like todays is going to be a messy day, isn’t it?”** Kurama said with a small smile present on his face. The others look at each other with a smirk on their face as well before nodding.

“Better get ready for the worst,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> Hi guys. Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I just finished school 3 days ago and I’m trying my best to continue this story. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate the comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it is too short.


End file.
